


A Klingon Khristmas

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: Trekzember 2018 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Ficlet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: Jadzia möchte Worf unbedingt zu Weihnachten mit seiner Familie zusammenbringen, schließlich herrscht Krieg und man kann nie wissen ...





	A Klingon Khristmas

**Author's Note:**

> Trekzember - Prompt 7 ("Klar, und das nur weil Weihnachten ist?")
> 
> Mein Dank für die Inspiration und die Beta, geht erneut an meinen Amber-Engel! *mwah*

Jadzia Dax stand frustriert mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt vor ihrem Mann und funkelte ihn finster an. „Es war höchste Zeit, dass wir ihn zu uns einladen, Worf.“

"Klar, und das nur weil Weihnachten ist?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck war düster wie so oft.

„Weil er dein Sohn ist. Und weil du ihn schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen hast. Ich übrigens auch nicht. Seit unserer Hochzeit war er nicht mehr auf DS9 und ich vermisse ihn. Er gehört schließlich nicht nur zu deiner Familie, sondern inzwischen auch zu meiner.“

„Weihnachten ist ein Fest der Menschen, Jadzia. Warum musst du ihn gerade jetzt einladen? Es wäre besser gewesen, ihn zu deinem Geburtstag einzuladen, wenn du ihn unbedingt sehen willst“, argumentierte der Klingone.

Jadzia warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft. „Mein Geburtstag ist in fünf Monaten, Worf! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du das ernsthaft vorschlägst. Vermisst du ihn denn gar nicht?“

Der Klingone brummte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Vor ihm auf dem Couchtisch hatte er seine Waffensammlung ausgebreitet. Darunter waren verschiedene D'k tahg, Mek'leth und auch ein Kut'luch. Wäre der Couchtisch groß genug, lägen sicher auch die Bat'leth darauf, die aktuell in ihren jeweiligen Halterungen an den Wänden ihres gemeinsamen Quartiers hingen.

„War das Klingonisch oder Worfisch?“, fragte Jadzia. Ungeduld färbte ihre Stimme hörbar.

Er verzog das Gesicht ob des Hohns, sah von seiner Waffensammlung auf und ihr in die Augen. „Wenn wir ihn zu Weihnachten einladen, dann erwarten meine Eltern vermutlich auch eine Einladung.“

„Das trifft sich gut“, erwiderte Jadzia streitlustig.

Worf kannte diesen Ton bei seiner Frau nur allzu gut. Er stand von seinem Platz auf dem großen Sofa auf und blickte Jadzia fest in die Augen. „Warum trifft sich das gut?“

Die Trill verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schob provokant das Kinn vor. „Weil ich sie ebenfalls eingeladen habe.“

Wäre er kein Klingone hätten ihm sicher die Knie nachgegeben. Er hatte seine Eltern nicht mehr gesehen seit … Es war schon ewig her! Und er hatte schon viele Jahre kein Weihnachten mehr mit ihnen verbracht. Er war ein Klingone, kein Mensch! „Warum tust du mir das an?“ Hatte er irgendetwas getan, um sie dermaßen zu verstimmen?

„Antun?“, schrie sie in fast schon hysterischem Tonfall. „Worf, wir reden hier von deiner Familie. Von Menschen, die dich großgezogen haben wir ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut, als du nichts und niemanden mehr hattest. Und wir sprechen von deinem Sohn, der ohne seine geliebte Mutter K'Ehleyr aufwachsen musste. Du kannst dir deine Familie nun mal nicht aussuchen. Und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich immer weiter von ihnen entfremdest.“

Worf ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um seine Wut im Zaum zu halten. „Warum jetzt? Warum ausgerechnet zur Weihnachtszeit?“

Jadzia atmete tief durch. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er Begeisterungssprünge machen würde. Immerhin kannte sie ihren Mann so gut, aber dass er sich dermaßen dagegen sträuben würde, blieb jenseits ihres Verständnisses. „Hast du dich in den letzten Tagen mal auf der Station umgesehen?“

Natürlich hatte er das. Wie sollte man auch all die weihnachtliche Dekoration auf dem Promenadendeck übersehen oder Quarks Trödelstände, die er neuerdings führte. Er nickte mürrisch.

„Die Menschen feiern in ein paar Tagen Weihnachten. Du bist bei Menschen aufgewachsen, Alexander ebenso. Er ist nicht wie du, Worf. Er hat immer gern unter Menschen gelebt. Nur deinetwegen versucht er klingonischer zu werden. Und du weißt das überhaupt nicht zu schätzen. Wie kannst du erwarten, dass ich eine Familie mit dir gründe, wenn du zu der Familie, die du bereits hast, dermaßen abweisend bist? Erwartet das auch meine Kinder, wenn sie nicht deinen klingonischen Vorstellungen entsprechen?“

Damit traf sie einen wunden Punkt. „Jadzia …“ Er sprach ihren Namen ungewöhnlich sanft aus. Sanfter, als er gewollt hatte. Er war immer noch böse auf sie, aber er liebte sie auch über alles. „Ich würde unsere Kinder niemals ablehnen oder …“ Wie konnte sie nur so etwas von ihm denken? Worf ließ sich resignierend zurück auf das Sofa sinken.

„Sie wären keine reinen Klingonen, Worf. Sie wären zur Hälfte Trill. So wie du zum Teil menschlich bist. Du willst das nicht sehen, aber es ist so. Und Alexander hat sogar menschliches Blut in seinen Adern.“ Sie ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich neben ihn. „Weihnachten ist ein Fest des Friedens und der Familie. Alle auf der Station feiern gemeinsam und freuen sich auf die kleine Auszeit vom Krieg. Es wurde für die nächsten Wochen ein Waffenstillstand mit dem Dominion ausgehandelt, Worf. Du weißt das. Und wenn du dich ein wenig mit menschlicher Geschichte auskennst, weißt du, dass das nicht zum ersten Mal geschehen ist. Diese Zeit ist heilig und etwas Besonderes und ich möchte daran teilhaben, auch wenn kein menschliches Blut durch meine Adern fließt.“ Sie legte ihre kühlen Hände auf seine, die immer warm waren. „Wir sind eine Familie, Worf. Es ist wichtig für deine Eltern und für deinen Sohn, dass sie diese Zeit hier mit dir verbringen können. Wir wissen nicht wie dieser Krieg endet oder wann. Und wir wissen nicht, wer von uns danach noch leben wird.“

Damit hatte sie ihn. Sie konnte es an seinem Blick erkennen, der plötzlich sehr gefühlvoll wurde. Diese Seite an sich zeigte er nur ihr. „Also gut, Jadzia. Wir feiern dieses Jahr Weihnachten im Kreis der Familie.“

„Kahless sei Dank“, meinte Jadzia daraufhin nur und lehnte sich an Worfs starke Schulter. „Sie kommen nämlich schon morgen gegen Mittag hier an und ich habe bereits alles geplant. Du musst dich um nichts kümmern.“

Er hätte ahnen müssen, dass sie sämtliche Entscheidungen über seinen Kopf hinweg treffen würde. Er hatte noch ungefähr eine halbe Million Fragen, doch Jadzia setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn mit der ihr üblichen Leidenschaft und ließ ihn alles vergessen, was ihn eben noch so wütend gemacht hatte.

 

~ fin


End file.
